


Brotherhood

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers Winchester all make it out, and there's a few questions needing answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

"Um, I know Zachariah was lying the whole time, but he wasn't lying about everything, and...well...why did he say you two are...um...erotically involved?"

"Because he's a dick."

"Everybody thinks we're a couple. Unless they already know we're brothers, or FBI or CDC or whatever we are this week. It stopped bothering us years ago."

"Oh."

"So. Um. We have some pictures of Dad, if you want to see. And Dean can tell you about the time Dad got cornered by a ghost who thought he was this kid the dead guy bullied in junior high."

"Hey how come I have to tell that story? You were there too."

"Yeah, throwing salt around like a sensible person. Not laughing my ass off and hoping it didn't come after me next."

"...If I say I'm really glad I didn't grow up with you, will I get shot?"

"Nah. We're Winchesters. Can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em, and if we don't shoot to kill we'll just end up stitching you up after."


End file.
